<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth by KasumiAFKGod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302221">Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiAFKGod/pseuds/KasumiAFKGod'>KasumiAFKGod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold Weather, Domestic, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiAFKGod/pseuds/KasumiAFKGod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the Cradle Affair, it was like his body had forgotten what it was like to be warm again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Superbi Squalo/Xanxus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryujinjakka/gifts">Gen (ryujinjakka)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Contrary to popular belief, Xanxus ran cold rather than hot. His skin was more often than not chilled to the touch, hands cold instead of warm. This hadn’t always been true, but ever since the Cradle Affair, it was like his body had forgotten what it was like to be warm again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was especially bad during this time of year, when the air wielded a sharp, cold snap like a knife to the lungs and stole his heat away with every breath. It stings at his eyes, burns at old scars, and Xanxus is not allowed to forget about the ice encasing his skin in a frosty prison that no amount of Wrath Flames could melt away. Just as they would not help him now, even after being freed; no matter how he raged, no matter how he threw his flames around in a fit of fury, the cold seeped into his blood and leeched the living warmth from his bones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only respite he’d get was during the nights, when Squalo would settle next to him and hold his hands in his own. Knowing that his shark truly only had the one hand left did not stop the heat that suffused through his frame from his palms and fingers, as if one was just as much flesh and blood as the other. And as they’d drift off to sleep, Xanxus would finally feel warm again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>